


Lo que ha florecido.

by sis_anger



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Chance Meetings, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, T, Theatre Student Yan An
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis_anger/pseuds/sis_anger
Summary: Pocos días antes de una audición importante, Yanan conoce a Junhui, un estudiante de danza que parece estar interesado en él.Al inicio, es un poco incómodo. Pero tal vez no sea tan mala idea dejarlo entrar en su vida.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yan An
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	Lo que ha florecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo, así que estoy feliz. Sé que hay detalles que podrían ser mejores, pero estoy bastante satisfecha y es mejor si lo publico antes de querer quemar el documento. 
> 
> P.D: No es tan relevante pero si eres estudiante de teatro o de danza por favor mira para otro lado, no sabía qué estaba haciendo lmao<3

— _ ¡Fuera de mi palacio!  _

Hwitaek se despertó de golpe al escuchar el rugido, saltando del mueble donde se había quedado dormido. Tardó un momento en ubicarse, su cabeza girando de un lado a otro observando la sala vacía. Suspiró. 

—¡Oye, Yanan, algunas personas dormimos! —habló en voz alta—: ¿No puedes practicar para tu obra un poco más bajito? 

—Hui, es medio día. —El chico alto salió de su cuarto, su voz suave un gran contraste con el grito de hace unos momentos—: Lamento haberte despertado, de todas formas. 

—No te preocupes tanto, ¿quieres? —contestó—: Ya eres todo un príncipe bonito de Disney, seguro te darán el papel. 

—Pero no se trata solo de ser un príncipe bonito. —Se cruzó de brazos, sus labios emulando una tristeza exagerada—: Tengo que ser también la bestia, infeliz y abandonada. 

—Hablando de bestias... deberías venir conmigo a la fiesta esta noche. 

Yanan frunció el ceño—: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? 

—¿La verdad? —Hui se encogió de hombros—: Nada. Pero igual deberías venir conmigo a la fiesta esta noche. 

—Mmm… Nah, no tengo ganas —repuso, camino a servirse un vaso de agua en la cocina—. Además, debería seguir ensayando para la audición del lunes. 

—¡Y justamente por eso deberías ir! Estás todo estresado —insistió el estudiante de música—. Desde aquí puedo ver la tensión en tus hombros. 

Yanan se rió, resignado, y solo dijo:    
  
—Te encanta exagerar. 

* * *

No sabía si el retumbar en sus oídos era la música a todo volumen o su propia sangre. Pero a juzgar por el incesante latido en su pecho, eran ambas. Al final, Wooseok y Hyunggu habían aparecido y se aliaron con Hui para la misión “Vamos a sacar a Yanan del departamento”. Tuvieron éxito y, por ende, Yanan estaba ahí parado con un vasito lleno de alguna bebida alcohólica en sus manos. 

_ Está bien,  _ pensó.  _ Respira, Yanan. Puedes resistir un par de horas.  _

Tomó un sorbo del vaso, parecía ser vodka mezclado con algún jugo de frutas. No solía tomar, mas no era que le disgustara. De hecho, el trago estaba muy bueno. 

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de otro de sus amigos, Jinho, a sus espaldas—: Anda, muévete. 

—Pero…    
  
—Y no tomes eso tan rápido —continuó, guiándolo con empujoncitos a través del lugar—, o acabarás borracho antes de que te des cuenta.

Así fue como terminó bailando con sus amigos en medio de la gente. Todavía se sentía un poco extraño y había una pequeña presión en la boca de su estómago que no desaparecía, pero si se enfocaba en mover su cuerpo al ritmo y cantar la letra de la canción, era casi como si nada pasara. 

Luego de perder la cuenta de las canciones, de los chicos inventando por lo menos cinco tipos distintos de bailes ridículos y de que Tingyan y Seungyeon se besaran por “culpa del alcohol” — _ léase: quizás algún día, ellas tendrán el coraje para hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos _ —, Yanan eventualmente se dejó llevar un poco, su voz tornándose algo ronca de tanto gritar y reírse. 

Cuando sintió que necesitaba un descanso de la gente, avisó que volvería en un momento y fue a echarse en el primer mueble vacío que encontró. Cerró los ojos, tomando un respiro profundo con las manos sobre su abdomen, que le dolía un poco. Sonrió. 

A decir verdad, sí se estaba divirtiendo. 

— _ Heeey  _ —habló una voz en su cercanía—, eres Yanan, ¿no es así? 

Miró de reojo a la persona a su lado, sus cejas ligeramente elevadas. Aunque la iluminación era tenue, podía distinguir el rostro cuadrado con lo que parecían ser un par de lunares en su mejilla derecha y sobre su labio, la nariz recta y el definido arco de cupido estirado en una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos algo grandes, abiertos mientras observan con curiosidad, le recuerdan a un gato concentrado en un láser apuntado a la pared. Yanan había visto a esta persona antes en la facultad, era…

—Soy Junhui —continuó—, creo que nunca nos hemos presentado como tal. 

—Uhm, hola. 

—Tampoco te había visto en una fiesta de estas antes —comentó tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del bonito clima—. Pero parece que te diviertes, ¿no? 

—Bueno… —Yanan se rascó la cabeza sin pensar—: Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Me sorprendió un poco, siempre luces tan calmado y silencioso todo el tiempo —continuó—. No sabía que también podías ser así. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Frunció el ceño. 

—Bueno, te ríes tanto haciendo tonterías con tus amigos —explicó Junhui—. Quisiera alejarte de ellos un rato. 

Yanan le observó confundido, con un  _ ¿por qué?  _ no dicho colgando en el aire entre los dos. Junhui, que sonreía con ligereza, se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada apenas un segundo, para después decir:    
  
—Me gustaría saber qué tan divertido puedes llegar a ser. 

Un momento. 

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con él?

Analizó la situación por un momento. Junhui estaba sentado cerca, su cuerpo vuelto hacia él sin irrumpir con su espacio personal. Apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano casualmente, pero aquellos ojos miraban cada uno de sus movimientos con atención. 

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó. 

Yanan no sabía qué decir. Nunca le habían coqueteado así en una fiesta. Bueno, es cierto que no iba mucho a fiestas. Mas ese no era el punto. 

Si se esforzaba, aún bajo la luz tenue podía notar el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Junhui, en su nariz, en sus orejas. Se le ocurrió que quizás estaba algo pasado de tragos, y que por eso actuaba de esa manera. No era algo extraño.

Sí, lo más probable era que estuviera ebrio. 

—Yo… De hecho, ya debería volver con ellos. —Se rascó la cabeza, un poco nervioso. Optó por hacer una retirada estratégica—: Un gusto, Junhui. 

No esperó respuesta, aunque pudo escuchar el débil “ _ igual… _ ” a sus espaldas. Tropezó con un par de personas y pidió un par de disculpas antes de volver a encontrarse con sus amigos. 

—¡Yanan! ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó otra de sus amigas, Yeeun, al verlo. 

—Tranquila —contestó—, solo me eché un ratito en un mueble. 

Y a pesar de que le dijo que se tranquilizara, en realidad Yanan no estaba del todo tranquilo. El pequeño dolor que tenía de tanto reírse fue reemplazado por un extraño cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, y aunque intentaba dejarse llevar como antes, de pronto ya no podía hacerlo. Sentía el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Estaba con sus amigos, pero no podía dejar de ser consciente del resto de las personas a su alrededor. 

¿Estaría viéndolo hacer el ridículo? Le apenaba la idea.

No, seguro que no. Ahí cada quien se divertía haciendo lo suyo.

Aun así… 

—Chicos —habló en voz alta—, creo que ya me voy. 

—Ow, ¿seguro? —preguntó Hui, con sus labios en un pequeñísimo puchero. 

—¿Está bien que te vayas solo a esta hora? —agregó Seungyeon, un poco de preocupación reflejada en su ceño fruncido. 

—Yo aún no me iba, pero si quieres te acompaño y… —ofreció Wooseok. 

—No, no —Yanan los interrumpió a todos, agitando sus manos enfrente de él—. Nada de eso es necesario, no estamos tan lejos del apartamento. Ustedes disfruten. 

Wooseok tuvo la intención de insistir, mas decidió no hacerlo. Fue Tingyan quien habló, entonces:    
  
—Bueno, ¡envía un mensaje cuando llegues! —Lo señaló con su dedo índice, como si tratara de amenazarlo—: Si no lo haces, asumiré que moriste en el camino, o algo. 

—Está bien, lo haré —rió—. Doy mi palabra. 

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ya estaba en casa. Mensaje enviado, duchado y acostado en cama, observando al techo y pensando en nada en particular. Era recién entrada la madrugada, y no le tomó demasiado tiempo quedarse dormido. 

Esa noche soñó con pétalos de rosas. 

Estaba arrodillado, los pétalos rojos caían y caían sin cesar ante él, mas su expresión no cambió: no sentía nada, ni siquiera curiosidad, al respecto. Al intentar moverse, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo: en cada una de sus muñecas y tobillos, brillaba una cadena que le restringía. Intentó liberarse en vano, su frustración creciendo con cada intento. Al final, gritó. Fue un grito que resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en cada pared a su alrededor. Así se dio cuenta de que nadie querría liberarlo nunca. 

El ruido que salió de su garganta no era humano. 

Yanan despertó sobresaltado y se sentó. Calmó su respiración poco a poco, abrazando sus rodillas. Observó sus manos, dos manos normales con dedos normales de seres humanos normales, de eso no había duda. Como tampoco tenía dudas de que, en realidad, él no era el príncipe bonito de su historia. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, antes de mirar por la ventana.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro, que seguro amanecería pronto.

* * *

Cuando le dijeron que tenía el papel en la obra, pasó el día caminando sobre las puntillas de sus pies de alegría. E incluso ocupado con los estudios, reuniones y lecturas de libretos, podría decirse que mantenía una racha de buen humor. 

En ese momento tomaba un pequeño descanso entre clases en uno de los pasillos de la facultad con máquinas expendedoras. Había querido una coca-cola, pero como no había, se conformó con sentarse en la banca a tomar una lata de pepsi. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y una leve brisa mecía su cabello. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó a una persona acercarse a las máquinas. 

Era Junhui. 

Hicieron contacto visual por apenas un instante y el otro chico sonrió antes de volverse a la máquina con las golosinas. Yanan desvió su mirada por completo, de pronto fascinado por la pequeña hormiga escalando la pared. La última vez que había visto a Junhui, que también había sido su único intento de conversación, había huído y lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Eso no fue muy lindo de su parte, se le ocurría que quizás no le agradaba a Junhui. Quizás ahora lo odiaba y esa pequeña sonrisa solo había sido cortesía, quizás...

—¿Quieres? 

—¿Ah? —Yanan salió de su trance—: ¿Disculpa? 

—Compré gomitas de gusano —aclaró, agitando el paquete en lo alto—, ¿quieres algunas? 

Quizás estaba exagerando. Después de una pausa, contestó:    
  
—Bueno. 

Junhui se sentó a abrir el paquete al otro lado de la banca, y lo acercó a Yanan. 

—Ten —ofreció—. ¿Prefieres de las que son verde y amarillo, o de las azul y rojo? 

—Yo… Azul y rojo, por favor —respondió Yanan, sacando unas cuantas del paquete. 

—Eso está perfecto, entonces. —Sonrió con amplitud—: Mis favoritas son las verde y amarillo. 

Yanan se quedó en silencio y masticó lentamente su gomita, de pronto sintiéndose un poco acalorado. De nuevo, no sabía qué decir. 

—Vi en una de las carteleras que te dieron el papel para La Bella y la Bestia —continuó Junhui—. ¡Felicidades! Seguro lo harás de maravilla. 

—Gracias. —Sonrió, aún comiendo de las gomitas. Se le ocurrió preguntar—: Tú estudias danza, ¿no es así? 

—Sip. —La sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro—: Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo se siente ser uno de los focos principales de la obra? 

—Lo dices como que es algo enorme... —Yanan se rascó la cabeza—: Pero admito que estoy nervioso, no había tenido un papel protagónico desde la secundaria. 

—O sea que  _ sí _ es la gran cosa. Es un gran logro —dijo sin más—. Somos de artes escénicas, después de todo. No hay que desaprovechar cuando los reflectores están sobre nosotros. 

—Sí —rió, un poco sorprendido de sí mismo por hablar con tanta familiaridad—, supongo que tienes razón, Junhui. 

—Sé que estarás genial, tranquilo —añadió—. Oh, y, llámame Jun, ¿sí? 

—Está bien —contestó, viendo como Jun se ponía de pie tras terminar la última gomita. 

—¡Nos vemos luego, Yanan! —Su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia, si eso era posible, justo antes de darse la vuelta. Yanan observó a la figura de hombros anchos perderse en la distancia, todavía algo confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, el calor aún presente en su rostro. 

Y, en efecto, volvieron a verse luego. 

Era una de las primeras tardes de ensayo en las que estaban trabajando con el coreógrafo, un energético estudiante de danza llamado Soonyoung, que era asistido por un chico de segundo semestre cuyo cabello estaba teñido de un rosado claro, Chan. Hacían un par curioso, el mayor estricto y preciso sin dejar de ser amable, mientras que el menor hacía sugerencias aquí y allá y ambos bromeaban creando un ambiente ameno.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos de la escuela de danza que se encontraban allí. Al ser una obra con números musicales, era claro que necesitaban algunos bailarines extra para ciertas escenas. Soonyoung mismo había reclutado a los voluntarios y entre ellos estaba, por supuesto, su amigo Junhui; que casi deja caer su libro de historia de la danza moderna cuando le preguntó. 

Yanan, por su lado, estaba en medio de una lectura de guión y casi dejó caer el libreto cuando lo notó, pero logró no salirse del personaje. Se concentró aún más en el papel, repasando una escena con la actriz de Bella, Seunghee. Al terminar, la profesora encargada de dirigir la obra, Jolin, dio unas cuantas sugerencias y felicitaciones, después de lo cual tuvieron unos minutos de descanso. 

—Parece que tienen buena química —comentó luego de acercarse, para sorpresa de nadie, Junhui—, luce a que todo irá viento en popa. 

Yanan soltó una risita nerviosa. Las otras veces en las que habló con él, habían estado sentados y no lo había observado demasiado, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que Jun era en realidad. De todas formas era un poco más bajito que él, mas era de las pocas personas que conocía tan cercanas a su estatura. Solo hacía falta bajar la mirada un poco para verle a los ojos, aunque le resultaba difícil hacerlo de forma tan directa, por lo que en cambio observaba su entrecejo.

—Soonyoung me dijo que necesitaban unos cuantos bailarines —continuó—, así que decidí venir. 

—¿Has hecho esto antes? 

—No exactamente, pero fui un árbol de navidad en preescolar —admitió Jun. Al ver las cejas alzadas de Yanan, agregó—: ¿Me darías algún consejo? Tú eres el experto, después de todo.

—Mmm, no sé —contestó el más alto, con su mirada dirigida a la distancia y apoyando su mano sobre su mentón, como si considerara el asunto con mucha precaución—. ¿Supongo que estar atento y no asustarte si te equivocas?

—Suena justo, lo tomaré muy en cuenta. —Jun asintió con una seriedad que dejaba entrever una sonrisa—: Aunque tienen sus métodos para tapar los errores, ¿no? ¿Cómo piensan tan rápido? 

—Tan solo lo aprendes con el tiempo. Siempre hay que saber cómo improvisar, y muchas veces no es algo que pienses de verdad. —Se encogió de hombros casualmente, pero su tono estaba teñido con diversión—: Igual eres bailarín, así que tú ya debes saber eso, ¿no? 

—Vámonos juntos al salir del ensayo hoy. 

—¿Qué? 

—Estoy improvisando. —Sonrió—: Déjame acompañarte, Yanan.

Se observaron en silencio el uno al otro por un momento. Ante la mirada atenta de Junhui, el actor le devolvió la sonrisa. No entendía por qué, mas decidió no pensar en ello. 

—Improvisemos, entonces.

* * *

—¿Sabes, Yanan? —dijo Jun luego de inhalar con profundidad, como si tomara valor antes de hablar—: Había querido pedirte disculpas. 

Caminaban con una corta distancia entre los dos, las manos resguardadas entre los bolsillos de sus chaquetas. Yanan volvió su mirada hacia el más bajo, solo para descubrir que se encontraba observando el pavimento. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Aquel día en la fiesta no fui muy sútil cuando intenté coquetearte —empezó a explicar—, y creo que te asusté. No tomé en cuenta que podrías ser tan tímido. 

—Ah, sí. —La risa de Yanan fue suave y breve cual aleteo de mariposa, quizás no lo escucharías sin prestar atención—: También lo siento por huir de esa manera. No había pasado por algo así antes, y mi primer instinto fue hacer eso. Creo que fue un poco rudo de mi parte. 

—No, no tienes que disculparte por eso… 

—¿Estamos a mano, entonces? 

—Está bien, como quieras. —Jun al fin volvió a sonreír—: Espera, ¿nunca te habían coqueteado así? 

—Bueno, es que... —Yanan se rascó la cabeza inconscientemente—: No sé, no suelo ir a fiestas… 

—No, no me refería a eso —interrumpió—. Es que eres tan bonito… 

Aunque en el fondo, Jun lo entendía incluso si decidió quedarse callado. En cambio observó a Yanan y al sonrojo esparcido en su nariz, en sus mejillas, en los lóbulos de sus orejas. Suspiró en un vano intento de dejar salir la infinita cantidad de polillas que revoloteaban dentro de su caja torácica, atraídas por el pequeño fuego que se había encendido en su corazón. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, ambos se rieron de la situación. 

Ese no fue el único día en que caminaron juntos después del ensayo. 

Cada vez que terminaba un ensayo, se había encontrado con Junhui esperándolo en la salida con la boba excusa —que en parte era cierta— de que se había distraído jugando con los gatos de la zona, los cuales siempre se encontraban como encantados a su alrededor y venían contentos hacia él para recibir las caricias y algo de comer. Y cada vez decía “ _ Ah, sigues aquí. ¿Caminamos juntos? _ ” y Yanan, cada vez enternecido por la escena de los cuatro gatos acurrucados junto a Jun, no podía decirle que no. Habían pasado un par de semanas así. 

Sin embargo, aquel día fue algo diferente. 

Al salir, los gatitos estaban solos y lo observaron con desdén, por lo que se preguntó si quizá les molestaba que tenían que separarse de Jun cada vez que él llegaba. Lo que llevaba a la siguiente cuestión: “ _ ¿Dónde estás, Wen Junhui? _ ”, tarareó Yanan en voz baja mientras miraba hacia cualquier dirección. Pensó que tal vez no había podido esperarlo por alguna razón, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño grupo de gente reunida haciendo ruido no muy lejos de allí. Su curiosidad le ganó así que decidió acercarse, y encontró a la persona que buscaba. 

Aunque Junhui no lo vio a él. No al principio, al menos. 

Parecía que el grupo había decidido tener una sesión espontánea de  _ freestyle  _ en el estacionamiento del teatro, no muy concurrido a esas horas. Yanan reconocía los rostros, siendo algunos bailarines y otros estudiantes de su carrera, entre los cuales estaba un nuevo ingreso que hacía el papel de Chip Potts al que todos apodaban Hyuka. Pero en el momento en que vio a Jun moverse, no pudo despegar sus ojos de él. 

A pesar de que bailaba en la obra, gracias al propio rol de Yanan, mentiría si dijera que había sido capaz de observar con atención. Los movimientos de Jun eran fluidos incluso si los aislaba uno de los otros con tranquilidad, y lo hacía lucir como que era la cosa más simple y natural del mundo. No aparentaba ningún cansancio, pronunciando las palabras de la canción sin hacer ruido alguno y con una pequeña sonrisa confiada adornando su rostro. Fue en ese momento que notó a su nuevo espectador y decidió guiñar un ojo en su dirección, su expresión una invitación a la par de un reto. El actor contuvo su aliento. 

Junhui era realmente increíble. 

Cuando terminó la canción, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió directo hacia el más alto, quien permanecía anclado al sitio. El silencio duró un par de segundos en los que solo se miraron a los ojos, Jun sonriendo ante el rostro idiotizado de Yanan. Entonces, le tomó de ambas muñecas antes de decir: 

—¿Qué tal? —Su sonrisa se amplió aún más—: Muero de hambre, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? 

—Claro… 

Ah, sí. Jun también había estado haciendo eso de darle pequeñas palmaditas en los hombros para darle ánimos, o sacudir su cabello para fastidiarlo, o tomarlo de las muñecas solo porque sí. Y cada vez a Yanan se le aceleraba el corazón y se preguntaba por qué lo permitía aunque sabía que nunca se atrevería a ponerle un alto. Y trataba de no pensar demasiado al respecto pero la sensación de las manos de Junhui sobre su piel se negaba a irse cual espíritu de mansión embrujada, y terminaba pensando demasiado al respecto de todas formas. 

—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? —Había estado dejándose llevar, sin hacer caso del camino.

—A uno de mis lugares favoritos en las afueras del campus —explicó—. No tienes problema con la comida picante, ¿verdad?

—Eh, creo que está bien.

Llegaron y Jun saludó a la cajera, una chica con el cabello teñido de naranja arreglado en dos moños altos, que sonrió y señaló una mesa al fondo. Daba la impresión de que se conocían desde hace mucho. Estaban a punto de sentarse uno frente a otro, cuando sintió la mano del bailarín sobre su muñeca otra vez. Su mirada era atenta y su voz suave cuando preguntó: 

—¿Puedes sentarte a mi lado? 

Estar así le recordó a Yanan de las primeras veces que hablaron, y sonrió sin pensarlo. Junhui, si acaso lo notó, decidió no decir nada al respecto. Sus brazos se rozaban un poco en esa posición, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a ese hecho al hablar de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban la comida. 

Jun le comentó acerca de su hermano menor, con quien había hablado por videollamada durante el fin de semana y que parecía estar muy bien y alegre. Yanan lo escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa aún danzando en su rostro, su mirada distraída con los tres lunares en la cara de Junhui. Cuando los platos llegaron, no lo pensó y tomó un par de bocados con confianza.

Los efectos iniciaron poco a poco. Primero sus labios, luego su lengua y después el resto de su boca comenzaron a picar y sentía que se hinchaban, no dejaron de hacerlo incluso al beber agua. De hecho, solo se aliviaba por un momento antes de empeorar. La sensación extraña en sus oídos era como si estuviera echando humo, y su nariz parecía estar a punto de empezar a gotear.

—Jun —tosió. 

—¿Si…? —Lo observó, y se dio cuenta—: Oh. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No dijiste que era TAN picante! —chilló con lágrimas en sus ojos, su rostro entre sus manos. 

—Yanan, mírame. Mírame, respira. —Le colocó la mano en la espalda—: Déjame…

No había terminado la frase cuando colocaron un vaso lleno de leche sobre la mesa y Yanan no lo pensó dos veces antes de beber.

—Díganme si necesitan algo más. —Era la cajera de antes, la de los moñitos, quien trajo el vaso.

—Gracias, Handong. —Jun le sonrió. 

—No hay problema. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sus pómulos marcándose de forma adorable—: Solo ten cuidado, sabes que no todos toleran el picante tanto como tú. 

Los dejó solos otra vez cuando Yanan al fin pudo calmarse, tras lo cual le dirigió una mirada muy seria a Junhui, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios fruncidos. Este le sostuvo la mirada, divertido. 

—¿Ya estás mejor? 

—Algo —contestó, antes de agarrar los palillos otra vez. 

—Espera, ¿seguro que puedes seguir comiendo? 

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Comió otro bocado—: No te vas a quedar con todo esto tú. 

Jun no pudo evitar reírse. Un poco más de una hora y muchos vasos de leche después, ambos salieron por la puerta del restaurante entrelazando sus brazos, según ellos porque con la caída del sol la temperatura había descendido también. Se robaban pequeñas miradas el uno al otro sin dejar de sonreír. Yanan suspiró, un poco sorprendido consigo mismo. 

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien luego de comer una cantidad ridícula de comida picante que no toleras bien? —habló el bailarín. 

—No lo sé. —Hizo un puchero, y su tono se volvió un poco lamentable—: Si lo dices así suena como una decisión muy estúpida. 

—Supongo que todos tenemos impulsos idiotas de vez en cuando. 

—Sí… Espera un momento. —Yanan frunció el ceño—: ¿Por qué sigues hablando como si no fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí? 

Silencio. 

—… ¿Jun? 

Al verlo, era obvio que estaba conteniendo la risa a duras penas. 

—¡Wen Junhui! —Le dio un codazo.

El más bajo estalló a carcajadas y se alejó, tomando en cambio una de sus muñecas y colocándose frente a él. Se quedaron ahí, de pie, y Yanan lucía algo confundido mientras le sostenía la mirada. 

—Te había visto en la facultad, lo sabes, ¿no? —comentó Jun al fin. Yanan solo asintió—. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no me acerqué antes?

» Hace un par de años, cuando te vi pasar por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, pensé que había visto un ángel.  —Fijó su vista en su propia mano, que sostenía la muñeca del actor, y sonrió—: Sé que suena un poco tonto, pero apenas lograba captar un poco de ti y tu rostro bonito y tus risas suaves. Me daba un poco de miedo pensar que si me acercaba, resultarías no ser real y te desvanecerías. Así que por mucho tiempo solo fuiste el chico lindo de teatro que veía de lejos de vez en cuando. 

Yanan puso su mano libre sobre la de Junhui, bastante seguro de que era la primera vez que le veía algo cercano a estar avergonzado. Esperó a que continuara. 

—Entonces te vi en aquella fiesta, haciendo tonterías y un escándalo con tus amigos, y caí en cuenta de que de verdad estás aquí, en la tierra. Y decidí armarme de valor esa y todas las veces en las que poco a poco me acerqué a ti, y descubrí que no solo eres real, sino que también humano, con un montón de pequeños detalles y hábitos tan… tuyos. Y es adorable, Yanan, mientras más te conozco, menos quiero alejarme. 

—Vaya —habló y Jun al fin alzó su mirada, tierna y atenta como siempre. Yanan sintió enrojecer sus mejillas—, en serio te gusto mucho. 

—¿Recién te das cuenta? —rió—: Pensé que había sido bastante obvio. 

—Oh, créeme, lo has sido. 

Reír juntos parecía una rutina a la que podrían acostumbrarse. La caminata fue un poco más lenta de lo necesario y a pesar del frío, Yanan se sentía cálido al llegar a casa, el esbozo de una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. 

—Hey —saludó Hui al verlo—, quedó algo del arroz que hice para cenar, puedes comer si quieres.

—No, gracias —contestó mientras se servía un vaso de agua—. Cené afuera. 

Hwitaek detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró su laptop, se levantó del mueble y apoyó su cuerpo en el mostrador de la cocina, observando a Yanan. Cuando este le devolvió la mirada, confundido, el músico entrecerró sus ojos. 

—¿Estabas en una cita? 

—¿Qué? No. 

—Pero te sonrojaste —señaló—. ¿Cómo está Junhui? 

—Está… —pausó por un momento—: Jun está bien. 

—Ya veo. —Hui procedió a servirse un vaso de agua, también—: Te gusta, ¿cierto? 

—Yo… 

—No tienes que contestar ahora, pero... —Le interrumpió—: Por lo que me has dicho, creo que tú le gustas a él. Lo has notado, ¿no?

—Sí —suspiró—: Lo sé. 

Esa noche, a Yanan le dolió el estómago, por lo que le costó dormir y estuvo un buen rato a solas con sus pensamientos. Observó el techo, ausente y un poco sorprendido de los eventos recientes, de Junhui volviéndose más cercano; pero sobretodo de haberse permitido a sí mismo salir de su caparazón de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Claro que, a esas alturas, resultaba más clara la razón. Soltó otro suspiro, deseando poder dormir. Quizás sí había sido una decisión tonta comer toda esa comida picante. 

Sin embargo, no logró arrepentirse ni un poco. 

* * *

Jun se torció el tobillo en uno de los ensayos poco después. 

Pasó muy rápido. Una hora antes estaba imitando el maullido de los gatos mientras los acariciaba y haciendo otro par de tonterías para robarle risas a Yanan, y luego tropezó con utilería durante el ensayo y, al caer, su pie derecho estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño. Logró ponerse en pie a pesar del dolor. No había alzado la vista todavía cuando sintió la presencia de Yanan a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí —contestó. Sin embargo, la tensión en su mandíbula y la profundidad de su ceño fruncido le delataban. 

De un momento a otro, una de las manos de Yanan se habían deslizado en su cintura, el agarre de sus dedos firme sobre su abdomen mientras su otra mano colocaba el brazo de Jun alrededor de sus hombros, sin darle oportunidad de protestar. 

—Apóyate en mí. 

Y así lo hizo en lo que tomaban la decisión de ir al hospital y al caminar hasta el auto de Seunghee, que había ofrecido dejarlos allá. Lo habría hecho también al llegar, pero luego de descansar un poco, el dolor cuando intentó apoyar su pie fue aún peor. Yanan solo echó un vistazo a su rostro antes de volver a deslizar su mano no solo alrededor de su cintura, sino también detrás de sus rodillas. 

—Ven —dijo—, así será más fácil. 

Al ser cargado de esa manera, Jun era capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Yanan y de sentir la leve fragancia a lavanda que desprendía de él. Si se enfocaba solo en eso, aun cuando las polillas en su pecho golpeaban frenéticas contra su caja torácica, era capaz de sentirse tranquilo.

El resto fue algo tedioso.

Tuvo que hacerse una radiología y el traumatólogo de turno confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, diciendo además que un ligamento en su tobillo había estado a punto de romperse, por lo que era necesario inmovilizarlo y que guardara reposo durante al menos un mes, para después hacer algunas sesiones de terapia. Jun sintió un peso caer sobre sus hombros al pensar en tanto tiempo sin bailar y en ya no ser capaz de participar en la obra, maldiciendo su suerte con el pensamiento. 

Cuando el doctor los dejó solos, Yanan acarició la espalda de Jun esperando servir de consuelo a pesar de estar consciente de lo incómodo que lucía. Observó con cuidado su expresión, la forma en que su labio inferior sobresalía un poco más de lo normal y su mirada permanecía baja. Acarició su mejilla, entonces.

—Está bien, Jun —habló—. Estarás mejor antes de que te des cuenta. 

Junhui alzó su vista hacia él y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Gracias. 

—No hay nada que agradecer. —Sonrió de igual forma el actor.

—Lamento interrumpir la escena —comentó una voz detrás de él—. Tú debes ser Yanan.

Al voltearse, se encontraba un chico de cuerpo delgado más bajo que él, vestido con un blazer negro sobre una camisa blanca y unos lentes enormes posados sobre el puente de su nariz, su cabello negro más largo en la zona de su nuca y el flequillo cayendo por delante de sus ojos. 

—Uhm, sí… —Se sonrojó, alejando su mano del rostro de Jun. 

—Bueno, yo lamento haber interrumpido tu  _ cita  _ con Wonwoo —dijo Junhui—. Yanan, él es Minghao. 

Jun le había hablado de Minghao antes: otro estudiante de danza que resultaba ser su compañero de apartamento y uno de sus mejores amigos. También le había comentado que quizás vendría, pues le había escrito mientras esperaba que lo atendieran. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y acompañó a ambos al salir. 

Durante las siguientes semanas, Yanan empezó a extrañar sus caminatas con Jun al salir de los ensayos aún cuando se enviaban mensajes constantemente y lo visitaba tanto como podía. Con la fecha de la obra acercándose más y más, las presiones dentro y fuera del escenario también crecían, y se sentía más cansado de lo usual al terminar el día. Pero cuando Jun le mandaba cosas extrañas en medio de su aburrimiento, como aquel video de una pelea de perros con un doblaje hecho por él, no podía evitar reír con cariño. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Junhui desde su lugar en el mueble cuando llegó a verlo una tarde, el video de gatos en un laberinto invisible pausado en su celular. 

Observó el rostro de Jun por un momento, y se le ocurrió que a veces parecía tener más lunares que otras. Estaba seguro que el de su nariz no lo había visto antes. En silencio, se sentó a su lado y se recostó sobre su hombro, reanudando la reproducción del video. Cuando terminó, el dolor en la boca de su estómago había disminuido solo un poquito. Admitió:

—Me da miedo ser una carga para todos los demás en la obra. 

—No eres una carga. —Se apresuró en contestar, sin pensarlo—: Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que asistí a un ensayo, pero puedo decir que todo el equipo estaba bastante cómodo. ¿Acaso la profesora Jolin y los demás han dejado de halagarte?

—No se trata sobre eso… 

—Yanan. —Le interrumpió—: ¿Por qué actúas? 

Silencio. No esperaba esa pregunta. 

—¿La verdad? —Sonrío—: Es un poco tonto. 

—Soy todo oídos. 

—Cuando estaba en primaria, asistí con mis padres a una función de El Principito en el teatro local —comenzó—. Se sintió como ver magia por primera vez. Estaba tan fascinado por cada pequeño detalle y me sentí tan feliz. Me pareció tan genial que empecé a intentarlo luego. 

» Sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que era lo que de verdad quería hasta años después de eso, cuando participé en una obra en mi penúltimo año de secundaria. Era una producción escolar, así que era muy mala, ¿Sabes? Pero al terminar la obra, los hermanos menores de mis compañeros estaban ahí, y en varios de sus rostros reconocí la misma emoción que yo sentí en aquel entonces: acababan de ser encantados. Entonces decidí que era una emoción que yo quería ofrecer a los demás. 

Durante toda su explicación, Jun había escuchado con atención mientras acariciaba su cabello y ahora sonreía. 

—Eres maravilloso, Yanan. Nadie piensa en ti como una carga, estoy seguro de ello. Cuídate y sigue así, sé que brillarás en el escenario —dijo—. Además, ¿recuerdas el día que me lesioné? No necesitas actuar como un príncipe,  _ eres  _ uno. 

Gracias a ese comentario se ganó un pellizco en el abdomen que no dolió para nada y aún así exageró su reacción con un pequeño grito antes de que ambos se echaran a reír. Si Yanan era honesto, hacía tiempo que sentía más ligeras sus propias ataduras, pero a veces había pensamientos de los que todavía le costaba deshacerse. Así que le alegraba saber que contaba con el apoyo de Junhui. Cuando al fin se calmaron, había dejado de usar el hombro del bailarín como almohada, y preguntó: 

—¿Y tú?

—Yo, ¿qué? 

—¿Por qué bailas? —elaboró, su mirada fija en la boca de Jun, esperando su respuesta.

—No puedo imaginarme haciendo algo más —respondió con certeza, e hizo una pausa antes de seguir—. Recuerdo que, cuando era un niño, incluso si mamá llegaba cansada de enfrentar el día a día, siempre se tomaba el tiempo de ayudarme en lo que necesitaba y de bailar conmigo, de guiarme paso a paso hasta que aprendí a volar por mi cuenta. La danza es algo que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, a través de cualquier cambio y cualquier sentimiento que he experimentado. Con ella puedo expresarme y también sentirme seguro. Una vida en la que no me dedico a ello no tendría sentido para mí. 

Yanan sonrió y sintió su pecho inflarse, sabiendo que no debías dejarte engañar por Wen Junhui y su actitud de gato curioso poseído por el espíritu de un niño. Si lo hacías, podías perderte con facilidad de todo lo demás, de su madurez y de lo bonito y profundo de sus sentimientos, ocultos a plena vista solo para aquellos que sabían ver de verdad. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. 

Cada vez resultaba más obvio para sí mismo que, en efecto, también le gustaba Jun.

* * *

_ Si me acerco a ti poco a poco, por favor no huyas.  _

Esos eran los pensamientos de Junhui las primeras veces que habló con Yanan luego de la fiesta, y estaba muy contento de haber seguido intentándolo. Al principio, cada vez que le hablaba sin alejarse, que se reía, que no se ocultaba ante las pequeñas demostraciones de cariño, Jun se emocionaba tanto que podía gritar y saltar un solo pie, pero mantenía la compostura con tal de no asustar a las personas a su alrededor. 

Con el tiempo, Yanan no solo bajó su guardia y empezó a actuar menos tímido y más raro, haciendo sus pequeños pucheros y grititos y acompañando a Jun en sus payasadas sin siquiera preguntar qué sucedía; sino que también empezó a acercarse por su cuenta, a rozar sus manos o entrelazar sus brazos mientras caminaban, a mostrarle las sonrisas más amplias y cálidas que tenía por ofrecer, a sentarse a su lado sin que se lo pidiera. 

—Hao —dijo la noche en que se torció el tobillo, su rostro caliente al recordar la forma en que Yanan lo había cargado y cuidado tanto de él—. De verdad estoy enamorado. 

Su amigo solo sonrió antes de contestar:

—Avísame si necesitas algo. 

Aunque para él no poder moverse con libertad era la peor cosa del mundo (lo único comparable siendo la problemática que esto le traía con sus clases), Yanan hacía más llevaderos sus días con poco esfuerzo. Eran sus visitas lo que Jun esperaba con ansias, tener la certeza de que vendría le hacía feliz desde horas antes de verlo, incluso si en realidad no hacían mucho. Era recibir un mensaje con una foto suya haciéndole caras al espejo que le llenaba de ternura o, peor, una foto con el vestuario y todos los arreglos del príncipe por la que casi se le cae el celular. 

No podía evitarlo. Yanan era  _ así  _ de lindo. 

Antes de darse cuenta, la fecha de la obra estaba a una semana de distancia y había dejado atrás el yeso y comenzado la terapia. El tiempo sí había pasado volando, después de todo. También había intentado convencer a Yanan de salir a comer juntos para celebrar, pero él insistió en que no debía forzar tanto sus límites y que, si quería hacer algo, era mejor solo cenar y ver una serie o una película donde Jun. Así que acordaron eso. 

Sin embargo, todavía se sentía algo inquieto, pues sentía la necesidad de preparar un detalle especial. Fue un par de días después que se le ocurrió una idea y recordó que su amigo Soonyoung (o mejor dicho: el novio de este) le podía echar una mano. No lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar un mensaje de voz. 

—Hey, Soonie, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? —saludó—: ¿Crees que Seungcheol pueda ayudarme con algo? 

La noche esperada llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y de pronto estaba ahí, sentado en el público con los amigos de Yanan cerca de él, algunos observando con cautela y otros ofreciendo sonrisas amables que Jun devolvía con tanta tranquilidad como podía. No los conocía mucho todavía, pero logró entablar una pequeña conversación con Hui antes de que empezara la función, confirmando que era un chico agradable.

Entonces, se levantó el telón. 

Y, tal como había dicho Jun, Yanan brilló en el escenario aun cuando usó la máscara de la bestia la mayoría del tiempo, que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Era la tensión en su mandíbula, la calidez y la frialdad de sus ojos, la rabia y el añoro en su voz en los momentos precisos lo que hacía su actuación tan encantadora y convincente. 

No todo se trataba de él, por supuesto. La protagonista era Bella después de todo, y Seunghee ejecutaba su papel de chica sencilla y sincera como si fuera algo natural para ella (Jun sospechaba que era así) y su hermosa voz era agradable y transmitía las emociones a la perfección. También estaba Seokjin, que lograba irritarte y hacerte poner los ojos en blanco tal como el Gastón de la caricatura original. Y no podía olvidar a Hyuka, a quien recordaba por haber iniciado la sesión de baile en el estacionamiento la otra vez, que lucía unas expresiones adorables y una sonrisa honesta que se robaban tu corazón. 

Era claro que los esfuerzos de tantos ensayos dieron frutos. 

Cuando Yanan caminó al frente durante el  _ curtain call _ , radiante en su traje de príncipe, sus amigos lo animaron gritando “Oooh, ¡Yanan!” y Junhui no pudo evitar reírse con ellos. En ese momento, el actor lo reconoció entre el público y su sonrisa se amplió antes de guiñar un ojo en su dirección, lo que causó que el corazón de Jun quisiera salir disparado por su garganta. Las chicas estaban gritando sus ovaciones a Seunghee, pero se sentía como si fueran las únicas dos personas del lugar. Su rostro dejó ver una sonrisa llena de cariño y orgullo. 

Estaba feliz por él.

* * *

La brisa fría jugó con el cabello de Yanan al salir del teatro y, luego de que sus amigos lo felicitaron y bromearon un poco con él, no tardó en encontrar a Jun esperándolo sentado en un banco, un gato gris merodeando alrededor de sus piernas. Aunque notó que tenía algo en sus manos, fue al estar más cerca que logró distinguir lo que era. El aliento se atoró en su garganta.

—Jun —habló—, esto… 

—Es para ti. —Extendió el regalo hacia él—: Estuviste genial. Felicidades. 

Era un ramo de flores. 

El centro consistía en una gran peonía blanca orbitada por un trío de ranúnculos del mismo color, sumergidos en un mar de pequeñas margaritas de un suave color rosa. Si nada más lo precioso del arreglo le había dejado sin palabras, no había forma en que describiera el alboroto dentro de su pecho cuando vio la tarjeta que tenía adjuntada. Era una dedicatoria que decía:

“ _Tu presencia ha convertido mi corazón en un jardín.  
_ _Esto, es lo que ha florecido._ _  
_ — __Jun ”. 

Yanan, sin saber qué más hacer, lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando que la humedad en sus ojos no resultara obvia.

—¿Debo suponer que te gustó? —bromeó Junhui. 

—Es hermoso —contestó—. Gracias.

—No tienes que… 

—Lo sé. Pero gracias. —Le interrumpió—: Por todo. 

El regreso a casa de Jun fue un poco lento, pues aún no recuperaba toda la confianza al caminar. Eso también significaba que tenía excusas para entrelazar sus brazos con los de Yanan y apoyarse en él —aunque sabía que no las necesitaba—, así que en realidad estaba contento. 

Un par de días antes, Minghao le había avisado que pasaría el fin de semana con varios de sus amigos porque tenían tiempo sin reunirse con todos y porque, citando sus palabras, no existía forma en que se quedara solo con ellos dos. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, su llavero con forma de sapito que con frecuencia descansaba en el mesón no estaba a la vista en ningún lado, por lo que supo que ya se había ido.

Dejó que Yanan usara el baño primero mientras él se echaba en el mueble a descansar y a ordenar algo de comida. Aprovechó de escribirle a Soonyoung para confirmarle que todo había ido bien y darle las gracias a él y a Seungcheol por milésima vez, recibiendo como respuesta una serie de emojis de sonrisas, corazoncitos y un tigre. 

Todavía esperaba por la pizza cuando el actor reapareció en la sala, su cabello húmedo goteando sobre su camiseta gris. Se sentó en el espacio libre del mueble y acarició el cabello de Jun, observando su rostro en lo que este le decía que la cena estaba en camino y que la recibiera si el repartidor llegaba. Solo entonces se levantó. 

Una vez en el baño, Junhui le sostuvo la mirada a la persona en el espejo. No sabía por qué estaba nervioso. Tomó un respiro largo y profundo, convencido de que era una tontería.

Empezó a quitarse el maquillaje. 

Para él no era raro usarlo, lo hacía desde hacía años por el simple hecho de que le gustaba. Sin embargo, era consciente de que por esa razón, la cantidad de personas que habían visto la totalidad de sus lunares no era muy alta. A veces sentía que era algo extraño tener tantos en la cara. Pero no dudó en atravesar la puerta, recordando que era Yanan quien se encontraba más allá.

Al verlo, este solo sonrió y le animó a acercarse. La comida no sobrevivió por mucho tiempo, y al rato estaban sentados frente a la pantalla, un poco apoyados en el otro, mientras el grupo de personajes ficticios debatían quién sería  _ la elección de Jellicle.  _

Si Yanan era honesto, conocía la historia. La película estaba basada en un musical de teatro muy famoso, basado a su vez en una colección de poemas. Era una obra de naturaleza muy curiosa, aunque esta adaptación resultaba bastante aburrida. Por ende, estaba centrado por completo en Junhui, admirando la belleza de su perfil hasta que se volvió hacia él, una sonrisa resaltaba sus pómulos cuando dijo: 

—No estás prestando atención. 

—Nope —rió. 

Jun alzó sus cejas ante la respuesta. En medio del silencio, Yanan apartó el cabello del rostro del bailarín, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Entonces se acercó y plantó un beso en uno de los lunares de su frente, y luego en el otro. Después de una pausa, besó el lunar de su pómulo derecho, los de su mejilla izquierda, el de la punta de su nariz. Observó los lunares encima de su boca, que formaban una especie de triángulo, antes de besar cada uno con delicadeza.

Y se detuvo, acariciando los labios con su pulgar de manera lenta. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos, tibios, chocaban entre sí. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Jun, expectantes.

—Junhui —habló, y se sorprendió de que su voz no temblara al preguntar—: ¿Puedo besarte?

—Sí. 

El beso fue suave. Jun podía sentir las tenues caricias en sus mejillas e inhalar un leve olor a lavanda, que de alguna forma le tranquilizaba aun cuando sentía que su corazón estaba apunto de estallar. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Yanan y perdió la noción del tiempo entre ese y más besos, abrazos y risas, su memoria demasiado borrosa como para estar seguro de cuándo se quedó dormido. 

En los sueños de Yanan, lo único presente eran arreglos de flores de tonalidades rosadas y la sensación de estar envuelto en los brazos de alguien. Cuando despertó, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y teñían la habitación de un amarillo sutil. Frente a él estaba Junhui, su expresión relajada y su pecho subiendo y bajando con lentitud, dando cero señales de despertar pronto. No apartó sus ojos de él, no necesitaba hacerlo. 

Sabía que el amanecer había llegado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es tan incómodo y cursi que ni yo sé cómo lo soporto, así que si llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias. Espero les haya gustado<3


End file.
